


Surprise! (Or it's a not so Happy Birthday)

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara isn't the only one surprised on her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise! (Or it's a not so Happy Birthday)

**Author's Note:**

> The other night I had a wonderfully, awful idea.**I've included the rest of my note after the story as including it here would spoil the story completely.
> 
> Yeah, another being mean to Sara fic--sorry hated her then, still don't like her.

Sara Sidle slowly put on her jacket, trying not to feel so depressed over something as silly as a birthday. After all, it's not like her co-workers were obligated to remember, although last year, they'd bought her a cake, and even given her a nice little present. This year, nada, nothing, not even a "Happy Birthday" from Greg-and he was notorious for remembering special events. What was really bugging her is that her parents hadn't called yet and they always called at her exact birth time of 1:14 a.m.; at least when she was working the night shift, they did.

Her self-pitying thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone clear his throat from the doorway. Before she looked, she knew it was Gil. She knew and recognised every sound and gesture he made, or at least it felt like it. "Hey, Gris, what do you want?" she asked.

"Just wondering if you had any plans?" he asked. When she shook her head to indicate she didn't, he continued, "Then would you like to go out for breakfast. My treat," he said.

Sara's smile threatened to split her face. "I'd love to, Gris. Thanks!" she said, heading out the door and then walking down the hallway beside him. She was so thrilled, he must've changed his mind and decided to take that "second chance" he spoke of. It was just fabulous, and the way he was looking at her, Sara was _sure_ the night would end with her being a very happy woman. Very satisfied too. This was more than going to make up for everyone forgetting her birthday. She giggled, which earned her a sharp, inquisitive look from her supervisor. "Sorry, just a silly random thought I had. It wouldn't make sense to you."

He smiled, "Whatever you say, Sara."

They had a nice, leisurely breakfast at a small, but not to expensive restaurant. For once, Sara found, their conversation flowed nicely, which she knew had to be a sign he wanted her. She ended up having a couple drinks with her breakfast, a weird combo, but she wanted to be relaxed.

After they finished their meal, Grissom was driving her home, when he said, "Sara, do you mind if we stop by my place on the way? There's something special I'd like to show you."

She smiled hugely again. "Hey, no problem at all. Sounds like you've got something interesting to show me," she replied, her voice husky on the last few words of her sentence. Sara didn't notice the perplexed look that Grissom gave her, her mind was a million miles away as she imagined how Grissom would seduce her.or maybe how she'd seduce him.

Once they arrived at Grissom's she followed him into his place, and looked around. She'd been before, but not as a solo guest. "So what were you going to. show me?" she asked, hoping she sounded seductive.

"Hold on, it's just here in my bedroom. You wait here, make yourself comfortable, okay?" he said, leaving her alone in the room.

Knowing, absolutely _certain_, that she was going to get lucky tonight, Sara decided to help things along. She quickly stripped down to her underwear, and was glad she'd worn the new black bra and panties she'd bought herself for her birthday. Draping herself across the couch in what she thought would be a seductive position, she waited for Griss, no, for Gil to return. Tonight was going to be the best night of her life.

She heard noise from the direction of his bedroom, it sounded like voices-he must've put the radio on or something. As it got closer she realised that it couldn't be just Gil, what the hell was going on? Before she could do anything, there were a large group of people standing in front of her, Gris right at the front.

"SURPRISE!!" yelled the group, their cheer dying off at the end as they took in the picture before them. Sara Sidle, stripped down to her black lace bra and panties, stretched out provocatively on the couch.

It took her a few seconds to register exactly what had happened. As she did, Sara could feel her face turning beet red as she took in the assembled guests, and she tried to speak but her mouth flapped like a goldfish suddenly flipped out of it's fish tank. Sara could see all her co-workers, including some of the lab techs, and.

"Sarah Getrude Sidle, what on earth are you doing?" her mother yelled, while at the same instant, rushing over and putting a blanket from the back of the sofa over her exposed child. Her father was close behind.

"My goodness dear, really." was all he could say.

Gil regained his voice and quickly ushered everyone back into his bedroom. Catherine was the first to speak. "Well. That was certainly...revealing. What exactly did you tell her, Grissom?"

"Yeah, inquiring minds want to know, what _did_ you say to her?" Warrick repeated Catherine's question, trying, unsuccessfully, to keep the jealousy out of his voice. He knew Sara had a jones for Gil, and while he knew his lover had no interest in her, this situation was more than a bit disconcerting.

"I don't know," he replied, honestly confused. "I took her out for breakfast, she had a couple drinks, then I said I had something special at my apartment I wanted to show her, and that it was in my bedroom." he trailed off.

Catherine bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. "Something special to show her? From your bedroom? Oh, my god, Gil, the poor girl must've thought you were finally going to show her your 'etchings'. I'll go out and see how she's doing."

Hearing the snickering and giggles from various guests crowded into his room, Grissom spoke up. "That's enough! What happened here tonight, will NOT be discussed at work, do I make myself clear. Anyone I hear talking about will have to deal with me. Is that clear?" he used his sternest 'boss' voice. He knew it would get talked about and there wasn't a whole lot he could do. What happened had happened at a private gathering, not a work. "We all make mistakes, don't we? SO I don't want to hear gossip or rumours, or find out that the day shift knows, okay?"

The people in the group nodded their heads, but they knew as well as Grissom did, that it would be all over the building before the next night shift.

Catherine called out from the living room. "You can all come out here, she's gone home with her parents."

The crowd filtered out of Grissom's bedroom, and most of them grabbed their coats and left, seeing as the guest of honour had departed as well. Gil looked at Catherine expectantly.

"I talked to her, she'd like to have a week off, so hopefully this whole thing will blow over. I told her to be strong and ignore the whispers, and it will fade away eventually. I don't know if she believed it or not. I think she'll survive," Catherine said, not bothering to hide the grin on her face. "I'm going home now. Nick, Greg, you guys still need a drive home? If so, get your asses in gear, I'm outta here." The two men collected their things, then the three of them made their good nights to Warrick and Gil.

After everyone was gone, Gil locked up the apartment, while Warrick went and grabbed a couple beers out of the fridge. Opening them, he then took them into the living room and plopped down on to the couch. He held one of the bottles up toward Gil, who took the proffered bottle before sitting down next to his lover.

"That's a birthday she's not soon gonna forget," Warrick commented quietly, not hiding his smile. Deep down, he was glad she'd done something so fucking stupid.

"I'm sure she won't. This means I'm going to have to _talk_ to her about this. Dear God. Maybe I can get Catherine to handle it. I just wish I could forget the sight of her." Gil shuddered. "I don't get it. What do I have to do to get the message across to her that I DO NOT want her as a romantic partner?" Gil asked, his voice tinged with frustration.

"Well, you could kiss me in the middle of the office, or throw me across the evidence table and ravish me in front of her," Warrick said, laughing.

Gil smiled. "That's a little more out than I think I'd want to be. Besides, you know Sara, she'd just take as a challenge to make me straight," he sighed. "Although, it must be hard, the whole unrequited love issue."

Warrick snorted. "There's unrequited, then there's crazy stalker-type chick."

"She hasn't started stalking me. Besides, haven't you ever had an unrequited love?" Gil asked, ignoring Warrick's muttered "Yet" to the comment about Sara stalking him.

"Hell, yes, you. For years, but did you see ME getting naked when you asked me over on MY birthday, before we got together?"

Gil grinned. "No, but I bet you wanted too."

"Damn right!" Warrick grinned at the other man, before leaning over and giving him a long, slow, passionate kiss.

"Mmm," was all Gil could first manage when Warrick pulled away from. He smiled at his lover, reaching a hand up to stroke his face. "I love you, you know."

"I know, I love you too," Warrick said, standing up, then offering a helping hand to his lover. "You gonna let me show you just how much I love you?" he asked.

Gil grinned, "Best offer I've had all day. Let's go!" he said, following Warrick into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> **Note: Where I got the idea (if you don't recognise it) There's an urban legend where a married man is having a birthday-but his wife and kids don't seem to have remembered it, no one at work seems to either, other than his sexy secretary. She invites him to her place for celebratory drinks. He goes, thinking he's gonna get lucky, so when she tells him to make himself comfortable, he strips naked, only to have his wife, kids, and friends walk in a few minutes later, yelling "Surprise". I'm not sure who was more surprised.


End file.
